Wheelchairs are a type of assistive mobility device. Traditionally, wheelchairs have been designed to facilitate patient transport for the medically infirmed. In meeting the needs of medical patients, the wheelchair has evolved into a classic styling that is easily recognized and most often associated with medically disabled or invalid patients. This easy recognition has created a stigma for those who use a wheelchair. Because of this stigma, many aging adults that would benefit from using a wheelchair limit their activities and social interactions rather than being branded as an invalid. The basic concept of the invention is to provide mobility in a way that does not stereotype the user as being disabled or invalid.
Americans are living longer with life expectancy increasing annually according to the federal Center for Disease Control and Prevention. In addition, Americans 65 years and older represent the segment of U.S. population that is the fastest growing according to the U.S. Bureau of the Census. The impact this older adult segment will have on our healthcare system is inevitable in the future. So is the need and desire to extend the independence of older Americans.
Significant research has been conducted on older persons on the impact of reduced activities and social interactions on their wellness. These include studies by individual researchers and large scale studies such as the National Survey of Self Care and Aging, National Health Interview Survey, National Long-term Care Survey, and the Canadian Health and Activity Limitation Survey. The results of these studies provide conclusive proof that wellness and the quality of life of healthy older Americans is improved by extending their independence and social interactions.
Portable wheelchairs, a type of assistive mobility device, capable of folding or collapsing have been in use for many years to accommodate wheelchair users who travel and need to take their wheelchairs with them. Typically, the wheelchairs that are designed to fold or collapse incorporate a pair of diagonally extending cross members secured between a right and left frame member which may be scissored together to collapse the wheelchair. Standard cross member frame construction for portable wheelchairs is bulky and heavy, making transport or storage difficult at best. Other folding wheelchair designs such as those which fold around a center pole or those which fold with the backrest collapsing forward have the same problems.
Therefore, a need exists within the older adults community for those who are not necessarily invalids to have an assistive mobility device that provides the means for easy participation in activities and social interactions without the wheelchair stigma. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,433 we first disclosed our companion wheelchair invention. Its unique design provides mobility without the appearance of a traditional wheelchair. The chair described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,433 is of a type classified by Medicare as an E1038 and requires a person to push the wheelchair occupant.
This specification discloses our invention of an ultra lightweight self-propelled wheelchair that will provide mobility and has the potential to extend the independence, quality of life and social interactions of the millions of aging Americans who still have the arm strength to propel themselves while again having a unique non-traditional design. This type of chair is typically classified by Medicare as a K1001 through K1010. Additionally, the present invention provides a solution to the needs for a lightweight, easily collapsible, portable, and storable assistive mobility device.